The Fallen Kingdom: Rewrite
by RaggensGameplay
Summary: NOTE: This is basically a retelling of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, but I fixed all of the major issues (by writing the characters and story better, removing all the plot holes, and getting rid of Maisie and the genetic cloning human bullshit) and I made it feel more than a 128 minute Saturday morning cartoon summer release...
1. Chapter 1

A violent thunderstorm crackled over the night sky. Heavy raindrops poured down from above. It had been only three years since anyone had ever set foot in Isla Nublar. The cracks in the streets of Jurassic World were being clogged by moss. Buildings had windows smashed open for the smaller dinosaurs to crawl in and make their own nests for laying their fertilized eggs. Due to the fact that each of these prehistoric beasts had the DNA of a common reed frog to complete their genetic structure, this allowed for sexual reproduction to be easier. For any common human, this was an abandoned ghost park littered with monsters that would kill on sight.

Three years ago, the gates to Jurassic World were open, providing a safer tourist attraction to succeed the original Jurassic Park that opened up twenty-five years ago. However, there were many tourists that wanted something new and exciting instead of the once-extinct creatures from before.

That was when the Indominus Rex was born.

A genetically-bred hybrid, this creature had the reflexes of a Velociraptor while using the DNA of other animals to increase her deadly stealth, like the Tyrannosaurus for size, tree frogs to control her thermal temperature, and a cuttlefish to blend in to her surroundings. However, once she escaped and was the cause of the deaths of hundreds, humans and dinosaurs included, the park was shut down after the Mosasaurus managed to devour and end the Indo's terror in Jurassic World. Now that there were no humans in sight, all of the dinosaurs were free to roam around Isla Nublar without any barbed cages around them, just like a wild animal is supposed to behave. All freedom, no borders.

However, this freedom would soon come with a heavy and terrible price.

As the lightning and rain rolled through the clouds, there was another thunderstorm raging on underground. Smoke started erupting from the tallest mountain in the middle of the island. Random earthquakes came out of nowhere, and there were a few buildings crumbling and trees toppling over due to how strong the impact was. Like all oceanic islands, Isla Nublar had a volcano, and this titanic landmark once thought to have been extinct ten thousand years ago is now waking up from its long-dormant slumber, ready to damn every single dinosaur on this island. Regardless of the conflict against the environment, the dinosaurs continued to thrive despite the consequences.

The last raptor known to exist, who went by the name of Blue due to streaks of blue gracing her body, ran through the forest, looking for prey as usual. Without her owner Owen Grady to train her, she was a solo wild hunter. Blue had to deal with losing Delta, Echo, and Charlie long after what happened to them three years ago. With her species near extinction, the Velociraptor tried looking out for small prey to sustain herself for long periods of time, at least before she too dies.

While she went hunting, she started remembering how Owen Grady used to train her. Despite being an animal, Blue knew how kind Owen was to her all those years ago. None of the other raptors received as much love as Blue did. Despite being free at last and managing to survive for three years, the last raptor didn't want to forget the feeling of being treated as if Owen had a daughter of his own. Cradled by his strong arms the moment she hatched out of her egg, Blue knew she was special in Owen's eyes. She wished she could go back to that feeling, but had been roaming for so long she even forgot his face in a short period of time. Like a dog or a cat, Blue wanted to have as much love as any pet, even if it meant sacrificing her freedom.

Many raindrops began pouring down through the leaves and branches of Isla Nublar's humungous jungle, and Blue's reptilian scales were drenched in so much water. The raptor eventually found a baby Triceratops wandering aimlessly through the jungle. The herbivorous dinosaur infant was nothing more than the size of a human torso, orphaned from its mother. Since the baby Triceratops's senses were not well-developed yet and its horns were so soft they could be cut by a strong knife easily, it provided an easy target for Blue.

Due to the fact that the infant could not see or hear well, Blue successfully ambushed it by simply lunging from her spot. The raptor's teeth sunk into the baby Triceratops, and her claws dug into its tough skin. Once the baby was killed, Blue began to eat her meal. While she was busy tearing through its flesh, the infant's blood spilled out onto the forest floor, and its aromatic scent floated into the rainy air.

As blue was halfway done with her meal, she felt a tremendous earthquake, though it was not from the volcano. It instead came in at a slow and steady rhythm, almost as if a giant was walking towards her direction. The branches snapped when a Tyrannosaurus Rex entered the area, attracted by the scent of the infant Triceratops's blood. Blue recognized the larger predator standing before her. Like the raptor, the T-rex was also the last of her kind, and the two dinosaurs both played a major role in defeating the Indominus Rex three years prior. Since then, both Blue and the T-rex had shared a mutual bond with each other.

Knowing she did not want to anger her friend, Blue grabbed the infant dinosaur's body and tossed it to the Tyrannosaurus's feet. The T-rex instantly gulfed up the baby Triceratops. The T-rex then gave out her signature roar into the thunder-packed sky, thanking the raptor for her patronage. As soon as the T-rex walked away, Blue still fly like she needed to eat something, so she decided to continue hunting to benefit herself. While the raptor roamed through the forest, she suddenly started hearing a group of humans talking from distance. Driven by curiosity, the Velociraptor ran towards the sound. As soon as the talking got closer, Blue slowed down and hid in the jungle bushes. She knew those voices did not sound friendly in their mission, so she kept her guard up as she watched.

There was a large port in the island's lagoon, and there was a group of mercenaries gathered up at the island. Each one of them was dressed in yellow raincoats due to how heavy the rain was, and they carried on their backs assault rifles and tranquilizer snipers should a dinosaur attack them. There was also a small tugboat tied to the port, with the latch open for the humans to drive truckloads of what appeared to be boxes filled with something.

"Let's go! Let's go! Move it!" one mercenary ordered, helping two others lift an empty cardboard box down to the ground near the water. Underneath the lagoon's surface was a spherical submarine, and there was a pair of scavengers collecting the last remaining bones of the Indominus Rex, whose remains had already begun to decay in the murky depths. Two claws attached to the sub lifted up from the water, revealing the only ribs remaining underwater.

"Thank God you weren't eaten by that Mosasaurus," another mercenary said to the scavengers. Before the steel door opened, the scavengers quickly put on their rainwear and weapons and helped load the ribs into the empty crate. Blue continued watching as the mercenaries carefully placed the bones inside the crate, hoping the packing peanuts and hay would cushion those ribs. After nailing the wooden lid to the crate, another mercenary went only a few feet from the group and drove in a with a forklift. The four mercenaries pushed the crate to the front of the vehicle, and the forklift carried the crate to the back of the truck. The team then carefully pushed the crate into the truck and locked the back.

"I'll get the Indo's skeleton outta here," the lead mercenary told the group. "The rest of you take the chopper." Getting inside the truck, the lead mercenary drove the truck with the crates into the tugboat. Blue watched as the other four mercenaries got near a black helicopter. One of the troops that could pilot the chopper started up the engines. As the blades rotated faster and faster before they blurred on sight, the tugboat departed from the dock and one more mercenary was about to board the helicopter.

Blue could not control her hunger anymore and ran as fast as she could towards her prey. The three mercenaries did not notice the raptor in the dark running towards them. Before the fourth soldier was about to get in the chopper, Blue's teeth snagged onto his rain jacket. The mercenary screamed in fear as he was being dragged away from his group. The other three troops tried pulling him in but to no avail. Their killer was as black as the night. The mercenary could no longer hold onto his teammates as he was dragged away. The moment the three soldiers pulled out their assault rifles, tranquilizer snipers, and flashlights, both their companion and the raptor were nowhere to be seen.

"May God have mercy on his soul," the mercenary that was piloting the helicopter spoke over his headset. Once things seemed to have calmed down and the chopper took off into the air, lightning flashed. Two of the mercenaries panicked in fear from the image of Blue running towards them revealed by the thunderstorm. The raptor quickly dived into the passenger seats and began attacking. Her hunger for human flesh seemed to have driven her crazy, and she knew they humans were going to defend.

As soon as one mercenary was ready to shoot her with his rifle, Blue bit his head whole and ripped it straight off. The second troop began firing his rifle at the raptor, but to no avail. Her scales were as tough as iron, making the raptor tough to kill as the rapid-fire bullets simply ricocheted off her. The soldier was going to pull out his tranquilizer snipers before Blue tore off his yellow rain jacket, grabbed his military wear with her teeth, and tossed him off the helicopter. As the mercenary was falling several feet into the lagoon, the Mosasaurus saw his shape from the light of the thunder. The giant aquatic beast lunged out of the water and swallowed the mercenary whole, diving face-downward afterwards.

During that time, the mercenary pilot quickly grabbed ahold of the sniper and shot a tranquilizer dart at Blue before she could attack. The raptor suddenly went limp as she tried struggling to jump out of the chopper. The darts themselves only lasted for a few seconds, meaning the pilot had to act fast. He quickly let go of the steering lever and pulled out an emergency muzzle and leash. As Blue felt the muzzle and leash slip onto her face and neck, the Mosasaurus's tail whipped out from the water, slamming into the chopper. The impact on the helicopter caused the top propeller to spin off, meaning the chopper was falling into the lagoon. Blue quickly kicked off the pilot's chest and leaped back onto the dock, landing on her side. The raptor watched as the chopper collapsed into the lagoon, with the mercenary pilot drowning in the wreckage.

The only mercenary that managed to get away looked out into the lagoon and saw the wreckage that unfolded. As the upper surface gates opened up, the captain of the ship steered it out. The only mercenary on board quickly pulled out binoculars and saw the corpses of all his men floating in the water. He then looked toward the dock and saw Blue, who was struggling to get the leash and muzzle attached to her. The mercenary then knew the raptor was the culprit. Even though the ship couldn't turn around, the soldier knew what the last raptor in existence was capable of. If she could cause that much destruction and kill four people alone in just a few minutes, then she must be worth a fortune. All that was left was to reawaken the obedience towards humans she had forgotten years ago.

But how can he and the rest of the military pull this off if Isla Nublar was running out of time…?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, at the official U.S. jury room in Washington D.C., crowds of people were changing outside for some sort of will to live. They were holding up signs and billboards with pictures of dinosaurs painted and drawn on them. The people were, of course, demanding that something should be done with the prehistoric beasts before they become a major threat to their society. They already had to deal with a living, breathing Tyrannosaurus Rex before in San Diego. It wouldn't happen again.

"These dinosaurs deserve to be extinct!" one protestor cried out.

"InGen should've gone bankrupt in the first place!" another protestor exclaimed. The policemen were trying to back away the crowd from the jury building before any more chaos starts. Inside the jury building, a rather large court was sitting in their benches. The judge, who was an honest black man that looked almost similar to Ray Arnold but with more wrinkles. He hammed his gavel on his bench, quieting the crowd of onlookers.

"Dr. Claire Dearing, you have been brought here for the major cause of the Indominus Rex attacking Jurassic World three years ago," the judge spoke. Sitting in the defendant's seat in front of the judge was Claire Dearing herself. Around that time, she agreed to people demanding a new dinosaur in Isla Nublar's park. With her team of researchers, she made the Indo Rex happen.

"How do you plead?" the judge asked.

"Mr. Winchester, please," Claire answered, a drop of sweat running down her face. "I'm innocent. It wasn't my fault that the Indominus was more clever than any of us. I wasn't responsible for the consequences…" A clamoring of people echoed over the courtroom, with responses mostly negative. The judge hammered his gavel again, silencing the jury.

"Your Honor, you can't sentence me to a lifetime of prison," Claire continued. "I have a young boy to take care of… who's going to look after him if I'm accused guilty?" The crowd in the courtroom fell quiet, and no one knew what to think. Claire's nephew, Gray Mitchell, sat among the crowd without his parents to look after him.

"Your Honor, if I may," a voice spoke from the crowd. Standing up as attorney was Dr. Ian Malcolm himself, one of the past veterans that appeared in the original Jurassic Park when it first opened. He appeared much older than before, and he was sporting gray hair and a beard after 25 years of semi-retirement.

"I agree with Ms. Claire," Ian objected. "After all, she is the only one who can take care of her nephew after complicated life issues happened to him. Like she said, she wasn't responsible for the deaths of hundreds." The doctor looked over the crowd, who were all clamoring quietly. They then stopped to let Ian Malcolm finish.

"If you want to pick someone for accusation of this killing machine, blame it all on Vic Hoskins," Dr. Malcolm continued. "He was the one who decided to use the dinosaurs as bio-engineered weapons, which is probably why the Indominus went a little crazy after escaping from that cage. My point is, Claire Dearing didn't know what would happen and simply signed papers for acceptation while the research scientists did the rest. She just happened to be the face of InGen Security at that time. Go after Dr. Henry Wu as a witness. I've heard that he was responsible for the creation of the Indo Rex and probably was good friends with Vic at that time. Just let Claire go and… for the love of God do your research a little better."

"Case dismissed," Judge Winchester confirmed as he hammered his gavel, knowing not a single other person in the courtroom had a counterargument. The crowd of people exited the courtroom, including Claire, Malcolm, and Gray. The policemen were outside during that time, helping lead the three witnesses into their yellow taxi and preventing them from being attacked by the angry protestors. As soon as the two doctors and the kid sat in the backseat, the taxi drove away from the jury building.

"We lost them for now," Dr. Malcolm sighed, looking back on the protestors as the taxi continued driving.

"Thank you so much for helping us," Claire sighed. "I would've been tossed into the slammer if it wasn't for you. But we can't keep living like this. Every day we spend here feels like somebody wants to kill us over the wellbeing of these dinosaurs. InGen has been around on Isla Nublar for 25 years, and only now are people disappointed in their safety." Ian looked away from Claire for a while, looking past the car's window to his right.

"Before I get off once you two are gone for today, do you want to hear what I thought when I first came to Jurassic Park?" Malcolm asked.

"The first time I… uh… found these dinosaurs living and breathing, I knew how far we have come as a species. I mean, the ability to bring a long-extinct species back to existence is incredible! " Malcolm continued. "It was like a stepping stone in our life's history. Nowadays, business companies are trying to buy these creatures like property because of how much they're worth, not even knowing how they would survive in a timeline millions of years later from their own eras. The ability to switch between genders is also a big thing because life… uh… finds a way."

"Aunt Claire?" Gray Mitchell asked. Claire turned to her right to see her nephew looking at her. After the traumatizing visit to Jurassic World, Gray had to deal with his parents going through the divorce they were talking about ages ago. By that time, Zach was the only one left to take care of Gray, but that was short-lived as he went away to military camp two years later. For possibly the rest of his life, Gray was left in Claire's care, and he never let go of that painful heartbreak ever since. Even if Gray was about to go through his teenage years, he could not get rid of this situation.

"It's okay," Claire whispered, placing her right hand on Gray's face. "You're gonna get through this…" As son as the taxi stopped, Claire Dearing and Gray Mitchell stepped out, leaving Dr. Ian Malcolm in the vehicle.

"By the way, if you ever need me, please give me a call. I'll be there," Malcolm reminded, giving Claire his phone number and e-mail address written on a white card.

"Any time your boyfriend's coming home?" the doctor asked as the taxi was ready to drive off.

"He usually spends most of his days at the countryside, building retirement homes by himself," Claire answered. "Why are you asking?"

"Just curious," Ian responded as the car window rolled up and the yellow cab drove away. Claire and Gray then started walking into a brick-red hotel. They arrived at their apartment, which wasn't the greatest penthouse but was luxurious enough even for a person who used to work for a billion-dollar company. The big-screen television was on the moment they got home, which was broadcasting a special news bulletin. Claire sat down to watch the news while Gray went to his bedroom.

"After the events of what had occurred at our local jury courthouse, witness Dr. Claire Dearing was dismissed from the judge, angering a large crowd of protestors that wanted the dinosaurs dead," a female news reporter addressed. The news reporter was sitting behind a desk, wearing a blue suit and sporting black hair. A helicopter was piloted over the protestors, with the camera zooming in on them.

"Archeologists have also reported that Isla Nublar's once-dormant volcano would soon be erupting, which would be tossing out more than ten tons of TNT throughout the island," the news reporter continued. "Earthquakes alone are bad enough, but in an estimated week the island and its prehistoric inhabitants will see rivers of lava and powerful ash clouds that would sink the Isla Nublar entirely and kill any remaining survivors. These protestors may be in luck if nothing is done about these dinosaurs. Those who disagree with this angry crowd would have to transfer all survivors to a safer, uncharted island. That's all for now. Channel D.C. out." The news channel's intro wiped across the TV screen, and Claire was rather worried. Would she risk her life protecting these creatures like all other animals, or would she leave them to die and live with the only people in her life she truly cared about?

Meanwhile, Gray sighed as he plopped face-first onto his bed. The kid then turned around to look up at the ceiling, which was white and bland. Gray slowly grabbed a photo frame on his left desk, and he looked at the picture taken.

In the photo, Gray was being thrown his 10th birthday by his brother Zach, who was testing out his U.S. Army uniform. Aunt Claire was the one who took the photo. Now there was no one from his family outside of Dr. Dearing to take care of him. Gray pressed the photo frame close to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Where are you, Zach?" Gray whispered. "I miss you. Please come back."


	3. Chapter 3

In the green pastures of Washington D.C., there was a lake of small quantity surrounded by trees. A mountain in the distance provided a good shade from the setting sun that got brighter and redder as it descended into the horizon. A concrete road connected to the empty highway, providing a good connection to a brand-new retirement house. Owen Grady had just finished building it, and he was putting back on his white sleeveless shirt. Ever since his departure from Isla Nublar, Owen had been making a living out of building retirement homes. He earns thousands of dollars a year to construct small houses all by himself, even managing to check the plumbing and electrical wiring in case of any hazards. Once he had finished putting on one last coat of white paint of the outside walls, he stepped back and admired the work he did over the last several weeks.

Owen then pulled out a sticky note and black pen, writing down his e-mail address for the buyer to send him a check. After placing the written note on a door, Owen started his motorcycle and drove off. As he drove back into the empty streets of the city, Owen looked at the display window of the jewelry store he had always admired. He got off his bike and looked at the most beautiful engagement ring he had ever seen. It was made out of pure platinum and coated with diamonds that sparkled like a cluster of stars, encased in a pillow-soft velvet case. A price tag was attached to the box, reading that it was over 7,000 dollars to buy. As Owen admired the beautiful ring, he remembered he had enough to buy it. Three years of savings and insurance really paid off for this moment. With enough courage, he asked in.

The bell rang as Owen stepped in through the glass door. He saw the dark oak shelves filled with necklaces and bracelets, rings and watches sealed in glass boxes at the counter. Peaceful, ambient music played in the store as an elderly cashier was wiping the countertop. He had a bald spot and a white, bushy beard, as well as a face that anyone can love. Owen walked up to the cashier and rested his elbows on the glass.

"Please don't do that," the old cashier spoke. "I just cleaned up here." Owen looked down and quickly lifted his arms away from the glass case.

"I see you come here often, Owen," the cashier continued. "The people raving about InGen Security know the faces of everyone involved in Jurassic World."

"Yeah," Owen replied, taking a look back on the ring at the display window. "I managed to save up enough money to buy the damn ring. You probably won't know how painful it is building houses for old people like yourself. Not… like… there's anything wrong with old people…" The cashier chuckled at that response, throwing away the cloth in a trash bin behind the glass counter.

"The girl you're thinking about… Claire Dearing, is it?" the cashier asked. "I've heard she's very popular on the news lately."

"Oh we've been dating for three years," Owen replied. "I'm just hoping our upcoming marriage can hold us together, maybe even give us a family of our own. I mean… she's stuck with raising a nephew whose brother left for the army and whose parents went through divorce. Plus, she's forced to rely on her friend and past co-workers to cover her ass from the President of the U.S., and don't get me started on so many bills. If this marriage doesn't go as expected, she might just even break up with me. I'm the only person she can count on to keep her family together…" Owen looked away, shaking his head at the fact his girlfriend might be thrown out into the streets if she wasn't careful.

"Owen," the cashier responded. "Sometimes you might have to make a choice: will you marry the love of your life and only be met with agony? Or will you give up your own happiness for others? Right now, I'm not forcing you, but you will have to make the decision for yourself…" As soon as Owen looked back at the ring he always wanted to buy, he saw a meter maid writing down a ticket and placing it on his driving handle. Owen suddenly remembered he forgot to pay the parking meter before he parked, and his face filled with guilt as the meter maid drove away in her cart.

"I gotta go now," Owen assured the old cashier, running towards the glass door while saying "Shit!" ten times over. Once Owen got outside, he saw the ticket was stuck in his handle and the meter maid that put it there was gone.

"Dammit!" Owen cussed, slamming his fist into his bike's seat. It just seemed like bad luck for him for the past three years. But who could blame him after what happened at Jurassic World?

As the sun was almost gone behind the tall skyscrapers and the waxing moon shined in front of a blanket of stars, Owen managed to drive back to the apartment that Claire and Gray were staying in. He managed to park his bike in the alleyway and covered it with a big, black plastic blanket after moving it between a set of trash cans. He then walked inside and made his way up to the apartment. After checking the number to make sure it was the right door, Owen knocked with a calm manner. Claire managed to open the door from the inside, her face beaming as she saw her boyfriend standing right in front of her.

"Hi, Owen!" Claire remarked, hugging and planting a short and sweet kiss on his lips. As soon as she let go, Claire stepped out of the way to let Owen in.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Claire asked, brushing the dust off the kitchen counter.

"Oh, it was peachy," Owen answered, placing the tool box he brought along with him beside the door. "By the way, where's your kid?"

"Gray?" Claire asked. "Oh. He's resting now. He's got a busy day of finals to prepare for."

"I've heard you went to jury duty," Owen responded, grabbing a plateful of the leftover lasagna that was prepared before. "Dr. Malcolm cover for you again?"

"He's always been helping us out survive in the public eye," Claire noted. "Sure, he's a billionaire now thanks to this new tech company called Lockwood Industries, but sooner or later we would have to make our own decisions. If this agony we have to put up by protestors gets any worse, I… I'm afraid you might have to leave me… This world can't see us together anymore…" Owen pushed away his plate of lasagna on the kitchen counter, his face showing sympathy and care for his girlfriend. Things are going to take a turn for the worse if they were not careful, and it would be not just for them.

"I'm gonna get some shut-eye," Owen finished, walking off to his bedroom in the penthouse apartment. "Been rough weather to patch out the last few days, and I'm still fixing some of the leaks."

"I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?" Claire said before Owen stole a short and sweet kiss from her. Owen quietly shut his bedroom door, exhaustingly flopping onto the worn-out mattress. He stayed in that position for a while before he sat up on the bed, rubbing his face. He then grabbed his laptop, which was on his lamp desk. Once he lifted the screen up, a video broadcasted years before Jurassic World was even opened appeared on the bright light. The sky seemed to turn black outside as the laptop's screen flashed on the porch window. Owen played the video by pressing the space button on the keyboard, watching the recording from the beginning. Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie were just infants during that time, squealing with cheerful noises as they pounced around their environment, which was a small room with a barred window on the ceiling that let rays of light through. A few exotic plants were growing in the room.

"Is the camera on?" Owen in the recording asked, tapping the lens of the camera that took this video. "Okay. We're going to do a little experiment: how a Velociraptor reacts to different species completely different from its era. I'm gonna go in and show these little buggers who's the alpha around here when they grow up." Owen then began to slip on one of those gloves resistant to falcon talons, walking in front of the baby raptors. The four dinosaurs were crowded into a single group, sniffing the scent of their trainer.

Owen was clicking his tongue, carefully extending his gloved arm towards the raptors. As expected, the four raptors all started attacking his arm. However, since Owen's arm was well protected, the infants could not claw or bite through the leather. As the recording continued on, Owen in the video thought it would be a good idea to pretend to cry. Covering his face and fake sobbing, the baby raptors mistook the false cries as a warning and backed off. Only Blue seemed to slowly approach him.

Owen noticed the baby raptor with the blue markings looked at her trainer with a curious expression, growling with a voice that sounded like Owen was not so much a threat to deal with.

"I'm alive," Owen said, lifting his arms from his face. "I'm okay!" Seeing Blue simply standing there, Owen slowly opened his gloved arm again to see Blue energetically gnaw on his fingers, making her way up to his face. Instead of biting his nose, Blue simply nuzzled into his chest, shutting her eyes in the process. Owen laughed at the sudden reaction of the raptor. He managed to carefully give Blue a small cube of meat selected for Velociraptors from the pouch on his belt. The baby dinosaur quickly ate it up and rubbed her neck against his ungloved arm. From those movements alone, Owen quickly knew that Blue was sharing something special with her trainer. She was the only one of her kind to be more comfortable with Owen. Delta, Echo, and Charlie were eventually tugging on the pouch of meat cubes for their own treats, and Owen laughed that the infants wanted to have some.

"Here you go," Owen said, pulling out three more cubes and offering each one to the other raptors individually. He began to grow comfortable with the raptors and would very likely find them much easier to train once they were much older. They will become obedient enough to respond to human commands, and Blue was selected as the beta of the pack.

Once the recording ended with Owen being playfully tackled by the baby dinosaurs, the Owen that was watching it years later closed his laptop and set it on his lamp table. The moon and stars gleamed upon the city lights, and Owen pulled the soft blanket over his body. He was reminded again of his relationship with Blue, and it made him think about how Blue was holding up in Isla Nublar today. She is the last of her kind right now, so was she already eaten alive and bring forth the second extinction of her species and Owen didn't notice? Or will she wiped out along with all the other dinosaurs during the upcoming eruption of the island's sole volcano?

As Owen fell fast asleep, his smartphone flashed on with a notification, revealing that his mailbox has a new urgent message. Since it was placed on silent mode, Owen didn't take notice as he faced away from the bright light on his smartphone. Sooner or later, this message would be very important in the morning.


End file.
